Ion implanted resistors have heretofore been provided but in such resistors it has been very difficult to provide a resistor whose temperature coefficient was not dependent upon a number of conditions as, for example, the implantation dose, the anneal temperature and perhaps even the energy of implantation. In such prior art processes, it has been possible to obtain a negative temperature coefficient of approximately 5% to a positive temperature coefficient of possibly up to 20%. In addition, with such prior art processes, it has not been possible to provide two different resistors with two different temperature coefficients on the same die in the same circuit. There is, therefore, a need for a new and improved ion implanted resistor and a method for making the same.